


too late to escape

by maizonos



Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dare, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity, demon!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Kihyun thought Minhyuk's dare was easy. But five days later, he'd come to realise that there was no way he was going to be able to dump the human he'd started dating just for this dare.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	too late to escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty random fic, there's not much to expect but I do hope you still enjoy it. The concept of demons is very vague here since this is short. I wrote this with the prompt "black feathers" for my 50 Writing Prompts Challenge. The title is taken from Seventeen's song 'Falling for U'.

Normally he'd never call himself a fool, but today it was utmost necessary for him to tell himself that he was an absolute fool.

Waking up in his hotel room with a pool of black feathers under his head had not been his plan at all. His plan had been to come to the human realm, make a human fall in love with him, break the heart of said human and then return to his own world. Easy. Minhyuk would never be able to challenge him ever again. Except now this wasn't possible, because those black feathers meant that he had fallen in love. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he’d fallen for the very same human that had fallen in love with him.

Kihyun sighed. Not only was he going to be made fun of by Minhyuk for the rest of eternity, but now he'd have to deal with all this too. He knew very well that dumping someone was easy, but falling out of love yourself was complicated. Even worse was the fact that the human was going to be heavily impacted by this. He blamed the many texts he'd exchanged with him last night. Now he had one hour to come up with a new plan.

This was supposed to be his 5th day since coming to the human realm, and the last one. He'd had it all planned. Day 1 was for settling into society, understanding how to act like an adult human and finding a place to stay. A success. Day 2 was for finding a human interested in a romantic relationship. Easier said than done, but he’d found his way into a speed dating session and that was where he met the human. Day 3 and 4 were for taking the human on dates and winning their heart. Day 5 was for breaking their heart and then going home to show Minhyuk who's boss.

Whatever the plan, there was no getting out of the date he'd already arranged with the human by the name of Hoseok. It would be easiest to just go on the date and figure out what to do.

Grumbling, Kihyun manifested yet another simple outfit for himself. He'd told Hoseok that he lived in a flat, with the downside to that lie being that he didn't know very much about human homes. His real home was more or less what humans recognised as a cave.

Perhaps one of the best things about living in the human world was the semblance of fresh air. He had lots of flat pavement to roam on and took advantage of it by walking the whole way to the restaurant Hoseok had suggested they meet at. It was a bit surprising that Hoseok seemed to be free for three days in a row, but Kihyun knew that some humans were so desperate to get a partner that everything else seemed meaningless to them. This was something he'd yet to discover about Hoseok. Did he work? Was he a student?

After sitting down at a table by the window, Kihyun waits. He also needed to think fast about what he was going to say to Hoseok, but he was having trouble focusing because there were so many aromas around him. Hoseok was good with picking places to eat at. It would be hard readjusting to eating tasteless souls back at home.

Kihyun knows it's Hoseok entering the restaurant without even looking up from the menu because the atmosphere of the restaurant has changed. It shouldn’t be surprising, given the black feathers. It’s only natural that he can detect the presence of whoever he loves.

Hoseok takes a moment to spot Kihyun amongst all the people and quickly scurries over, sitting down and flashing a shy smile. "Sorry for being a bit late," he starts. He's clutching a box in his arms and Kihyun wonders what's inside.

"It's alright, I haven't been here for very long." Kihyun passes him the menu. "I can't tell what I should get. They all seem like they'll taste great."

"Oh, you're right about that. I love this place. I highly recommend the pizzas. Shall we just get one and share it? The Margherita is especially good here."

"Sure, I'd like to try it." Kihyun has no idea what's in a Margherita, but he trusts Hoseok's taste in food.

"Great," Hoseok says, waves a waiter over and orders one Margherita. Kihyun shifts in his seat as he waits for the waiter to leave.

"I have to tell you something," he says once the waiter is out of earshot.

Hoseok tilts his head to the side curiously. "So do I, actually. Can I go first?"

“Uh, yeah, go ahead.” Kihyun fidgets with the fabric of his pants. At least he has a bit more time now.

“Okay, so this box here...is actually a gift for you.” The corners of Hoseok’s lips go up as he lifts the box from his lap and places it on the table, sliding it over to Kihyun. “Remember how you took interest in the cameras we saw in that shop yesterday? Well, I got you a camera just now...”

Remembering how much cameras can cost, Kihyun’s eyes widen. “You spent so much on me?” he gasps.

“Well, yeah…” Hoseok scratches his neck and adjusts the beanie on his head, averting his gaze. “I thought it would make sense for me to get you something you like… Oh but there’s no pressure on you to get anything for me, I’m fine with not receiving any gifts.” He looks back into Kihyun’s eyes, smile ever so soft. If Kihyun knew how kissing worked, he would probably have kissed Hoseok right then and there. And maybe also if he wasn’t putting off telling him the truth.

“Thank you so much…” Kihyun mutters, reaching a hand across the table to hold Hoseok’s.

“You are most welcome, let’s open it when we’re done eating,” Hoseok beams. “That’s all I have to say. Do you want to tell me whatever it is you wanted to say now?”

“Oh, uh, alright.” Kihyun sits up straight, the box warming his lap. Guilt builds in his throat, but he swallows it quickly before it can stop him from speaking. “So...this is going to sound absolutely bizarre...are you ready?”

“Yep,” Hoseok says, leaning forward.

“I’m...not a human. Ahh, this is so difficult to say. I think the closest human word to what I really am is ‘demon’.” Kihyun stops to try and gauge Hoseok’s reaction. Hoseok’s just looking at him, perhaps waiting for him to keep going. “Uhh, what do you think about that? You believe me, right? Because I’m not joking,” he prompts.

“I do believe you. And it doesn’t matter to me.” Hoseok shrugs. “Sounds pretty cool, even.”

Kihyun flushes at the compliment. “Oh... But there’s more that I have to confess now…” Hoseok nods for him to carry on. “I don’t actually live here. I came here because I got dared to make a human fall in love with me and then dump that human…”

“I take it I’m that human then?” Hoseok chuckles. Kihyun can’t tell if he realises that Kihyun had technically been using him and could be about to break his heart.

“Yeah…” Kihyun waits for Hoseok to get angry, even though he can hardly imagine Hoseok ever looking angry.

“It’s okay if you’re going to dump me. Thank you for being honest. I hope you’ll keep the camera, though. Will it still be possible to use it when you leave here?” Hoseok still looks gentle and soft and Kihyun wants to hug him.

“Yes, it should still work back at home.” Realising that he’s still holding Hoseok’s hand, Kihyun squeezes it a little. “You’re being too kind to someone who hadn’t entered the relationship with good intentions at all…” He glances down at the box in his lap once more.

“I’ve...had worse partners, I guess you could say.” Hoseok’s smile doesn’t fade. Kihyun doesn’t know what to say to that.

They continue to sit in silence - stunned for Kihyun, peaceful for Hoseok - until the pizza arrives. It smells amazing and Kihyun’s mouth starts watering.

Hoseok giggles adorably as he puts a slice on each of their plates. “It now makes a lot more sense why you don’t know about so many of the things we consider commonplace here.”

“Ah, yes…” Kihyun stammers in response.

They munch on the pizza quietly. Kihyun is unsure of where to look, but every time he looks at Hoseok, he finds that he’s watching him. Maybe observing him for any non-human signs. Regardless, the pizza tastes marvellous.

Thankfully, there is an even number of slices. Kihyun wipes his mouth and hands with his napkin when he finishes his half of the pizza, mimicking what he’d seen some humans do before after eating something with their hands.

“That was very good,” he says. “Thank you for introducing me to this place.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Hoseok grins once more. “I was thinking...you said you have to dump me to complete your dare, right?” Kihyun nods hesitantly. “So when are you doing that?”

“That’s the part I’ve been worrying about all morning before I got here.” Kihyun forces himself to look at Hoseok. “It was supposed to be today... But then I woke up with stuff like this under my head.” Kihyun pulls out one of the black feathers that had been on the pillow from his pocket. Hoseok takes it from him, eyes it all over.

“It looks beautiful…” Hoseok murmurs, fascinated.

“I would be surprised if it didn’t look beautiful to you. Actually I think that would be impossible.”

“Why is that?”

“You know how I said that I was just meant to make you fall in love with me? That was supposed to be all. It was rather simple. But this feather, and all the others still on the pillow right now, mean that I’ve fallen in love too. And I can’t have fallen for anyone but you.”

“So it’ll hurt you to break up with me? And you want to delay it?” He’s stroking the feather tenderly, and with every touch, Kihyun feels a shiver.

“No, not quite… I don’t know how to explain this properly, but those feathers symbolise that I’ve found the being or person or whatever that I’m destined to be with. You’re my perfect match...”

“Like a soulmate kind of thing?” Hoseok suggests.

“Oh, yeah, that sounds about right. Yes, soulmate.”

Hoseok’s eyes are practically sparkling. “So I’m your soulmate?”

“That seems to be the case, yes. That’s why I’m in a bit of a complicated situation right now.”

“Well, if you want to complete the dare, then I don’t mind if you dump me temporarily,” Hoseok says.

“Unfortunately, I can’t complete it.” It’s at this statement that Hoseok’s eyebrows finally furrow with confusion. “It’s complicated because you’re a human. I have to either stay here or take you back with me. If I go without you, I’ll never see you again.” He frowns. “And if I return with you, then everyone will know.”

“I don’t know what it’s like there, but I’m willing to go with you. There’s not much left for me here...except for what I inherited from my parents.” Hoseok’s gaze is earnest.

“Are you sure? I might never be able to take you back here.”

“I want to be with you,” Hoseok affirms. “It’s not that good for you to just stay here, right? I know we haven’t known each other that long, but after so many failed relationships, I can feel it in my bones that you’ll treat me well.”

“I’ll definitely treat you well… Well, thanks for not thinking I’m weird and even being willing to go to another world for the rest of your life…”

“I don’t think I would be your soulmate if I wasn’t ready to give up my everything for you,” Hoseok laughs.

“Oh, you’re right,” Kihyun laughs too, letting out the breath he’d been holding in ever since he’d seen the feathers.

When Hoseok grabs his hand, Kihyun feels everything is alright again. He’ll get through Minhyuk’s teasing, he’ll make things work out, and he’ll stay with Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and any comments are more than welcome and I hope you have a good day! :D If I like this AU enough, perhaps I'll expand on it, but for now, it'll stay a one-shot.
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> CuriousCat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
